


Man in the Mirror.

by fondueatspeedys



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondueatspeedys/pseuds/fondueatspeedys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock drawing 'SH loves JW' on the bathroom mirror for John to see when he gets out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Mirror.

On day John walked into the 221bathroom to clean his teeth. He stood in front of the mirror and he saw that sherlock had written ‘SH loves JW’ on it. 

“Bloody Sherlock.” said John. He was angry because it is really hard to clean the mirror if you draw on it. Then he said Bloody Sherlock twice more. The lights flickered. And then it went cold and Sherlock came out of the mirror and kissed John. 

The end.


End file.
